Mary Lou Retton
| died= | hometown= Fairmont, West Virginia | knownfor= Former Olympic gymnast | season= Dancing with the Stars 27 | partner= Sasha Farber | place= 9 | highestscore= 26 (Charleston) | lowestscore= 19 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore= 23.1 }} Mary Lou Retton Kelley is a celebrity from the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Mary Lou Retton catapulted to international fame and ignited a new era of American dominance in gymnastics during the 1984 Summer Olympics, when she became the first American woman to win a gold medal in gymnastics, scoring two perfect 10s along the way. She would win five medals during the 1984 Olympics, the most won by any athlete during that summer's games. She was also the first woman ever to appear on the iconic Wheaties box. In 1997, she was inducted into the International Gymnastics Hall of Fame. Retton retired from competitive gymnastics in 1986. She served as a commentator for NBC at the 1988 Olympics, wrote a daily column for USA Today during the 1992 and 1996 Olympics, and co-hosted the television series, Road to Olympic Gold. On the big screen, she appeared in Scrooged and Naked Gun 33-1/3. On television, she has made appearances on Guiding Light, Knots Landing, and Baywatch. Today, Retton is a renowned motivational speaker and corporate spokesperson who travels the world as a "Fitness Ambassador," promoting the benefits of proper nutrition and regular exercise. She remains deeply involved in the gymnastics community and is the mother of four daughters, all of whom are accomplished athletes as well. Dancing with the Stars 27 She was partnered with Sasha Farber. They placed 9th. Scores Trivia * Mary Lou is the sixth Olympic gymnast to appear on Dancing with the Stars. ** Shawn Johnson won season 8 and was the runner-up on the all-star season. ** Alexandra Raisman made it to the finals in season 16 finishing in fourth place. ** Nastia Liukin made it to the semifinals in season 20 and came in fourth. ** Laurie Hernandez won season 23. ** Simone Biles made it to the semifinals in season 24 and came in fourth. Gallery MaryLouRetton-S27Promo.jpg MaryLou-Sasha-S27Promo.jpg Dwtsupdate 42311481 530028284113145 7052708193096081919 n.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 7.jpg Mary Lou S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg Mary Lou S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Mary Lou S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Mary Lou and Sasha S27 Week 1 Night 1.jpg Dwts 27 week 1 marylou juan john.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 marylou sasha nastia.jpg Performances Mary Lou & Sasha’s Contemporary – Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Mary Lou & Sasha’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Athletes Category:Olympians Category:Season 27 contestants Category:Former Olympic gymnasts